Striking A Deal
by SamLeTacoGoddess
Summary: Clace HC (TMI) Tell me what you think :3 (It has yet to be edited)


Cold wind whipped Clary's face. She drew in a shaky breath and stepped inside. The restaurant was packed with people, but none of them paid her any attention. None except a server with cool black eyes that had no whites to them. He stared at her for a moment then made his way towards her. She tensed, watching him carefully.

"Ms. Fray." The server said in a deep rough voice that didn't match his limp black hair and tanned skin. "He is expecting you, correct?"

Clary nodded, swallowing the bile that rose up in her throat. She never wanted to agree it this, but what choice did she have? Her stomach churned as the server nodded and began walking towards another door clearly concealed with a darker type of glamour. She followed him reluctantly, wiping her sweaty palms on her jeans.

The server slid the door closed, leaving her in complete darkness. She felt around for a light switch, shaking with fear. Her hands rested on something. It was warm beneath her fingertips, soft. A voice chuckled in the darkness and she withdrew her hand, taking a step back.

"So eager, aren't you?" It asked, clearly amused. Light instantly filled the room. Clary blinked a few times, eyes readjusting to the light.

He was leaning against another doorframe, his face clear of emotion. His nearly white hair hung in his face. He ran his fingers through it to push it back. The boy's black eyes bored into hers.

"Hello sister." Sebastian smirked.

"Jonathan." She whispered in a rough voice.

The smirk on his face was replaced by a scowl that disappeared as soon as it came, "Don't call me that."

Sebastian stepped away from the door and gestured for her to walk forward. She shook her head and stood there. Anger flashed across his face again but it vanished.

"Dear sister, don't forget that you came here willingly to hear me out." He said in a mocking tone, "You will do as I say, or else."

"Ooh, or else." she muttered so he couldn't hear.

With a sigh, she shuffled through the door. Hands gripped both of her arms and pulled her away from Sebastian. She tried to fight their hold but they were stronger than her. The lights flipped on again, but this time she was used to the light.

On each side of her was a dark shadowhunter. Sebastian's creations. The ones who had drank from the cup of Lilith's blood. The two looked like they could be related, their emotionless faces nearly identical. They gripped her arms too tightly and she winced.

On the other side of the room was Jace. He was on his knees, head hung in exhaustion and defeat. There was three of Sebastian's race holding him down. Sebastian leaned against a wall, looking at Clary.

The emotion drained from her face, "Jace."

Jace's head snapped up. Clary's eyes widened. His golden eyes were filled with shock at the sight of her. His gaze was fixed on her, the cool exterior he had been holding finally shattering. Clary's heart broke into two.

His golden hair was matted to his head, mixed with sweat and blood. Fresh blood dripped from a long gash on his cheek. His arms were covered in cuts and bruises. The damage could've been worse, but that didn't stop her from gasping and placing her hand over her mouth.

She glared at Sebastian, "Let him go."

"So I see you've had time to get reacquainted with your lovely friend, Clary."

" . ."

She tried to take a step towards him but she was yanked back and smacked upside the head. Jace's nostrils flared in anger and he lunged for the two that were holding Clary. He didn't get very far.

"Enough!" Sebastian demanded. All went silent. "We are here to discuss a simple deal, not to beat one another's brains out."

He smiled bitterly, turning to Clary, "I'm sorry for having you held back like this but I don't have your trust at this point. Once I have it, you'll be free."

With a frustrated sigh, she looked at him. Strands of red hair hung in her face. He stepped towards her, pushing some of it behind her ear. She flinched. Sebastian leaned down, the space between them barely an inch.

"And I'm sorry for having Jace get involved with this; I like him quite a bit, don't you? But this is the only way I can convince you."

"Convince me of what?"

He withdrew, standing up straight. From his pocket he took out a cup. But not just any cup, one made of adamas, the one with Lilith's blood. Clary stared at him, clearly shocked. Jace stared at the cup, equally surprised. No one said a word, no one made a move. The fingernails of the monsters holding Clary dug into her skin but she ignored them. Sebastian, clearly amused by their reactions, held the cup proudly.

"I'll be willing to make a trade, sister. It's quite a bargain, really. For me that is." He chuckled, "Either you join me, drinking from this cup, or Jace does. Your choice."

She froze. Jace looked at Clary silently trying to plead with her. There was a long silence. Sebastian was doing his best not to lose his patience. The way Jace looked at his sister irked him. But he knew he had to wait, knowing she'd give herself up for Jace. It was just a matter of time.

Sighing, Clary straightened and cleared her throat. "I'll do it."

The hands holding her released themselves. Sebastian smiled knowingly. Clary stepped forward, holding out her hand. She was handed the cup. Heart pounding loudly, she pressed it to her lips. She glanced up a Sebastian who nodded at her in encouragement.

Her eyes closed. Her lips parted. But before she could drink, she heard Jace's yell and her eyes flashed open. Clary watched him get hit and flinched.

"Jace, it'll be alright. They'll let you go, you'll be safe. That's all that matters."

"Bullshit, Clary. Don't do this, please. I need you."

"I'm sorry, I love you." she pressed her lips to the cup again.

"No!" He shouted, lunging for her.

This time, he was too strong to hold back and he came crashing into her. The cup flew from her hands, landing at the feet of Sebastian. He picked up Jace, practically throwing him against a wall. He faced Jace, shaking with rage. All his patience had evaporated.

He ordered all his people to guard the door to the restaurant except for one. The girl handed Clary the cup.

"Take one move before drinking and I will not hesitate to kill you." She said in a flat monotone.

Clary nodded and both of them fixed their gazes on Sebastian and Jace. She watched in utter horror as Sebastian's hand struck his face, tearing open a fresh wound. Without hesitation, Sebastian continued striking, giving Jace no time to recover.

Clary placed her hand on the seraph blade concealed in her jacket. The girl beside her didn't notice. She saw Sebastian raise his sword, glaring at Jace with pure hatred. Clary's stomach did tiny flips. This was it, now or never.

She spun on her heel and shouted the Angel's name that her blade was named after. It sunk easily it the dark shadowhunter's chest. Her eyes widen and she looked at Clary, too stunned to move. Clary withdrew the blade and turned back towards Sebastian. She heard the other girl hit the floor with a heavy thump.

Sebastian paused, hearing the sound. But he drove his sword down anyways. Not bothering to consult her conscious, Clary dug her blade into his back. Right in the spot that Jace had showed her, where it would sever his spine. He dropped to the ground instantly, taking her blade with him.

Clary stood, shuddering. She drew in a deep breath.

"Jace are you ok-" A gasp escaped her lips as she knelt down right beside him. His golden eyes were wide with fear, looking at her then down at his body. Sebastian's sword had met its target; the same place Valentine had stabbed Jace not so many years ago. He looked back up at her, she choked back a sob.

"Jace."

His hand intertwined their fingers and he squeezed her palm weakly. Tears trickled down her cheeks and onto him.

"Please Jace, no."

In a panic, she pressed her lips to his; putting all the love she could into it. He reacted immediately. The taste of salt and blood was potent, but neither of them cared. All they could feel was the meaning behind the kiss, the presence of their other half. After a moment, they pull away, breathless.

"Please don't leave me, Jace," she sobs, "I love you."

The blood spills endlessly, no way to stop it, or to stall it. A stray tear makes its way down Jace's cheek.

"I love you too, Clary."

His gaze fixes on her until his body goes limp in her arms and his hand falls to the ground.


End file.
